Junior's Revenge
by kookylover98
Summary: Ludwig decides to tell Junior the truth about their real mother. What will happen? Find out! Warning: Characters death in process...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My present to you

Hi this is a diff story thats been on my mind for quite some time now enjoy.:]

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I will avenge my brother. Someday Bowser will feel the pain he gave me by lying to me and killing my brother..." Junior said with deep anger and saddness in his voice...

Flashback

Ludwig, Roy, and Morton were breaking there backs on trying to drag there past out father back to the castle. Yep they've been beaten by Mario once again. The Italian in red has ran off with there (Mama) Peach. Wendy was carrying her 2 pastout brothers Lemmy and Larry. Junior and Iggy were walking with pain on every step they took. Finally they've made it to the Castle.

After a while the kids all went to sleep for some well deserved sleep. All except Ludwig and Junior. They had to stay up since there father would wake up any moment and yell at them for losing.

Junior: Luwid I don't get it why dosen't Mama wanna stay with us?

Ludwig looked down at his youngest brother. He and Junior never gotten along but when he heard his small words he could sense he was hurt. Ludwig sighed and tried on thinking of another lie. Since his father never wanted anyone of his siblings to tell Junior the truth that Peach wasn't their mother. But Ludwig couldn't lie no longer. Ludwig always hated his father. He was trying to get rid of Clawdia! Ludwig growled to himself.

_'How could he try and get rid of our mother like that? He won't even tell his now favortie son the truth. Instead he decides to kidnap this Princess. I hate to admit it but she would be a great mother but father has scared her away. She always has to go throught he same thing every week. She gets kidnapp has to listen to fathers words. She has to be locked up and wait for Mario to rescue her...If only mother was still here she woul-'_

Junior: Ludwig?

Ludwig snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the crying child.

Ludwig: (Sighs) Junior, I cannot lie to you no more i don't care if he kills me. Princess Peach is not your mother. Your true mother is Clawdia Koopa. She died when you were just an egg. Father never wanted you to know so instead he made this huge lie by saying Princess Peach was your mother.

Junior couldn't believe what he heard he began crying.

Ludwig: Junior Before mother died she told me to tell you that she will always watch over you and us. She didn't want to leave us with this monster of a father. He treats us as his slaves. I just couldn't stand looking at you and listening to you saying Peach was your Mama. I'm sorr AGH!

Ludwig was soon hit by a huge flaming fireball. Junior was shoakced he looked to see from who it belonged to only revealing Bowser.

Bowser: You little son of a [censored]! How dare you tell my son the truth! How dare you!

Ludwig got up slowly.

Ludwig: He deserves to know that this Woman isn't his mother! Clawdia is!

Bowser then punched Ludwig sending his to a near by wall.

Bowser: Don't say her name!

The rest of the kids came downstairs only to see there oldest brother being punched and hit around like some punching bag. Junior told them what happened and they all stood there terrified.

Ludwig: Just stop...stop lying to your kids...You may kill me today...But atleast i get to be with my real mother and for once in my life be loved by someone who cares for me. Y-you always neglected us...Maybe death would be better than living with you!

Bowser was hurt by his words but then he became angry and dis only the worse.

Junior: Ludwig!

Ludwig looked shocked as he fell to the ground with pain. Bowser had killed his son.

Larry ran towards his brother only to see he was gone...

The koopalings all stood there with pure horror on there faces.

Bowser was covered in blood he looked at his children and smirk.

Bowser: See this is what happens when you disobey your father! Now clean up this mess! NOW!

They all ran to get cleaning supplies. They all looked at each other and began cleaning with tears in there eyes.

Soon the had hammer bros to bring them a royal casket (i think thats what it's called). They invited folks for there beloved brothers funeral. Soon after the funeral was over. Peach and the gang told them they can save them from this monster. So they agreed. Soon after going through courts and getting through other stuff. The Koopalings and Junior were now Peach's kids. Bowser was furious but he couldn't do much about it.

End of Flashback

Junior was now a grown Koopa almost looked like Bowser. He walked up to The Mushroom Graveyard to pay someone a visit. He came across a tombstone marked with the letters 'Ludwig Von Koopa'. Junior began to cry but stopped himself.

Junior: Oh Ludwig how i miss you. We never gotten along very much but I know you still loved me and i loved you too. I just wished I could go back in time and stop Bowser from killing you. I hope your in a better place. I know you are actually. Your eith our mother. I just came to stop by since it is your birthday after all. Sorry the others couldn't come. Lemmy was stuck in a carnival act. Larry well he is at the emegency room as we speak...a giant Venus Fly trap ate him and there getting him out. Morton has to do his talkshow he is the host after all. Wendy and Peach went to Beanbean Kingdom. Roy is at a wrestling match. Iggy he's in a mental hospital. But today is a special day. My birthdsy present to you is to find a way to avenge you.

Junior looked around and put a rose on his grave and left with a goodbye.

_'Today's the day King Bowser dies" _he thoughtbto himself as he came across the darklands.

Junior: Today's the day you die...dad.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Sniff) I'm sorry for those Ludwig fans out there i'm one of them but it's been messing with me for a while i hope you enjoy. Review if you want. :']


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bye bye

Heres chapter 2 hope you enjoy warning its gonna be 2 chacters death in this one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bowser was sitting at his throne he was watching t.v until a hammer bro came in.

Hammer bro: K-king B-bowser sire you have a vistitor...

Bowser: Well send them in!

Hammer bro: Y-yes sir

Soon a person wearing a black cloak walked in.

Bowser: Who are you and what do you want!?

?: Do you remeber?

Bowser: What are you talking about!?

?: Do you remeber when you killed your oldest son?

Bowser: Who are you?

Suddenly the cloak stranger jumps on Bowser and starts stabbing the King in the chest. Bowser punched the person on the ground. The cloak ripped off only to reveal Junior!

Bowser: (Eyes widen) JUNIOR!?

Junior: (gets up and winces) Yes father?

Junior gets up and sees that the knife he stabbed Bowser with was now stuck to his stomache. Bowser gets up and walks up to Junior with angry eyes.

Bowser: (getting dizzy) Y-you little basterd! H-how dare you try to kill your own father!

Junior: You killed my brother! He was the only person who didn't lie to me about my mother!

Bowser: I don't give a damn about that weird blue haired freak! ( Pushes the knife deeper into Juniors stomache)

Junior: Ahhh! S-stop!

Bowser: I k-killed Ludwig for d-disobeying me...I w-will kill you for trying to murder me...

Junior began getting weaker and weaker. Then he remeber what he came for. With all his strength he had left he pulled out another knife and stabbed Bowser directly in the heart. Bowser's eyes grew wide. He let go of Junior and fell on the ground. Junior fell next to him. He knew he was dying but at least he had the chance to avenge his dear brother Ludwig.

Junior: Goodbye dad...I'll see you in hell...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yupp that made me sad :[


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The end

Heres the last chapter. enjoy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Junior saw a bright light.

Junior: Ugh...where am i?

?: Thank you Junior for avenging me.

Junior couldn't belive his ears.

Junior: Ludwig?

?: Correct.

Junior: Ludwig! I can't belive it's you! Where are you?

Ludwig: Behind you.

Junior turned around only to see his brother. Along with a lady he never saw before. She was a koopa with beautiful blue hair like Ludwig's.

Junior: (runs to Ludwig and hugs him) Ludwig!

Ludwig: (Chuckles) Hey there Junior...

Junior was crying tears of joy.

Ludwig: Junior I'd like you to meet Mom.

The lady spoke in a beatiful angel like voice.

Clawdia: Why hello there Junior. You grew! How i've missed you. I'm sorry i left you kids with that monster but i couldn't take the pain.

Junior: Mama? Is it really you?

Clawdia: Yes my dear sweet angel.

Junior ran to Clawdia and hugged her burying his face in her arms crying his heart out.

Ludwig: Junior come along it's time to go.

Junior: (sniffs) Go where?

Ludwig: Heaven...

Junior: I-I'm dead?

Ludwig and Clawdia nods.

Junior: Well atleast i'm with you guys.

They walk into the bright light and disappear.

The end!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hope you liked! :)

Thanks for reading! :']


End file.
